Killer
by Evanesce18
Summary: They say once a killer always killer right? Slightly AU with some characters like Roy Harper (My first story so gladly taking advice from others!) It's rated T as a precaution. Some people from Gotham are in here as well, hope you don't mind. I don't own any characters except the villain in this story!
1. Chapter 1

It was dark, but not horror movie dark. It was like the sky was a midnight dark blue. What made it seem a bit darker was the rain that was coming down like a water fall. For normal people, this would be when they would stay in the house. Even lightning was striking every once in a while. But Roy just had to not be normal that night. He was walking to Bruce Wayne's home just because he wanted to. In his mind he felt he could walk anywhere at any time because he was Red Arrow, and could pretty much whoop anyone's butt. So he leisurely walked there. He was humming a tune in his head as he walked and hopped around. Suddenly a black van rushed in front of him and stopped. Roy stopped and peered through the sheets of rain to look at the license plate. But there wasn't one!

Immediately, his body got tense because unmarked vans usually meant trouble. The doors to the back of the van flew open and 3 men ran out. Roy started to back up slowly and turned to run but there were about 5 other big men standing there waiting. He looked around all sides and realized he was closed in and a fight was going to be inevitable.

Roy- Why do I always attract trouble?

He got into his fighting stance and then started wailing on them. One thing could be said about him, he would never go down easily.

Meanwhile, Bruce and Dick were in the living room talking about past memories and eating sundaes. When things started getting quite you could hear Alfred's hurried footsteps coming towards the room.

Roy had fought off the first round and the big guy that had him pinned to the ground. He knocked the man out like a light. But the man that came out of the van next was twice even 3 times the other man's size. Roy's eyes grew big and he started looking hurriedly for a way out. The constant flash of the now more apparent lightning made the monster of a man look even more menacing.

Alfred- Sorry to barge like this Master Bruce but there's a large commotion going on outside in front of the gates.

Bruce-What do you mean?

But before he could reply, you heard a rather meek voice shoot through the air saying only one word over and over again…HELP!

Bruce and Dick started running. Bruce got out the door first and could see the small cloud of smoke being raised by the victim and the attacker.

Bruce-Let him go!

Bruce screamed at the top of his lungs because he finally saw that the victim was Roy. When the man turned he had Roy in his arms and a hand over his mouth. Then the man howled in pain as blood started rushing down his hand. Roy had taken on the attack of an animal and started ripping his skin with his teeth.

Dick- Whoa! That's disturbing!

But he and Bruce kept on running. But they weren't fast enough. The big man had thrown him to the ground. Just as Roy was getting up a rather spine tingling voice came from the shadow cast by the van.

Voice-Remember me Roy?

Roy turned and he grew frightened, but because he turned his attention away from the attacker, the man gave him a jab to the jaw. Roy went down struggling to get up. He fought, but the man gave him 3 more face shots. Bruce watched in horror as Roy's body went limp and was thrown into the back of the van. Bruce felt like he'd been running for hours and hadn't gone anywhere. He grabbed the bars to the gate as the van turned the corner. He let out a stifled cry.

Bruce-No…


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here's the second chapter to this lil story. I almost forgot to mention I still don't own any of the characters except for the evil guy! Ok have fun!

10 minutes later

Bruce immediately called Oliver's phone. He called 3 times and left a message each time.

Bruce-Every time you need him, you can't get him. But when you don't need him, you can't get him to leave.

Dick was pacing back and forth with Bruce and Alfred. Even Ace was pacing around the room. Bruce's hands were shaking a little but just not because of what happened, he was shaking because rage was building in him over the fact that the stupid millionaire wasn't picking up his stupid phone.

Oliver was just getting back to his hotel room in Gotham City. As he came in he could hear his phone vibrating on the table in the rhythm that means he's missed a call.

Oliver-I can't believe I left my phone here. That's a first.

He picked it up and listened to the message. Bart and Chloe walked in just as he closed the phone. But the look on his face showed them that something was terribly wrong. He had the phone tightly held in his hand. But in a split second the phone went sailing through the air, shattering through the hotel window, and descending toward the street below. He leaned against the side of the window while trying to take everything in.

Bart-HEY! What happened?

Chloe-Who was it? Oliver say something...Please…you're scaring us!

Oliver (sadly)-He's gone…It's all my fault. I should have never brought him here.

Bart-Who? What's your fault?

Oliver-Roy! He was kidnapped!

Chloe-What!? When?

Oliver-Bruce called me 3 times and said he was nearing his house when he got jumped by a mob of men and was beaten unconscious and then thrown into the back of a black unmarked van. I knew I should of went with my instincts and left him with A.C. and Victor.

Chloe-It's not your fault, this could of happened anywhere, at anytime.

Oliver-That's irrelevant now.

Things seemed to start speeding by. The whole Justice League was notified about the kidnapping. Everyone was in Gotham searching everywhere for Roy. Superman and Green Lantern took to the skies with Hawk Girl. Batman, Robin, and Bat Girl looked in the abandoned warehouses. Green Arrow, Cyborg, and Impulse looked out in the open. Aqua Man and Aqua Girl swam to the docks. Flash and Wonder Woman were searching in other parts of Gotham. Watchtower and Alfred stayed behind on Batman's computer looking to see if the van would pop on the grid. Watchtower was also taping into the security cameras that lined Gotham's streets to see if she could track a general direction that the van may have taken.

After searching for countless hours they met back up in Batman's cave. Chloe hadn't given up on looking for the van. Finally, when she felt like she'd hit one too many dead ends, she found the van. Everyone crowded around the screen watching it travel along the dark roads. Soon it veered off onto a dirt path. The computer was making a map of the vans travel until it stopped abruptly.

Green Arrow- There they are, and that's where we will be next. And when I get to them…

He hadn't finished his sentence. He had hopped on to his motorcycle and was revving the engine.

Batman-When you get to them what?

They saw that familiar look in his eyes. It was the one he'd given not to long before Lex was killed.

Green Arrow-I'm gonna kill them!

Then he sped off in the direction of his target.

Chloe- Superma…

Superman-I'm going with him, come on Impulse. Cyborg, Aqua man… let's go!

They tore out in the direction of their team's leader ready for whatever was to come. That's when Chloe finally just broke down in tears. She was scared of Oliver when he'd get like that. She was scared for Roy's safety. They could be doing god knows what to him, and they can't find him. Wonder Woman tried to comfort her, but she knew that nothing would make it better until everyone was back home safe and sound.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here!

Out in who knows where?

Roy woke up on a cold hard concrete floor. His body was aching but not enough to occupy his thoughts. He slowly rose to his feet and took in the scene. There was water dripping down the sides of the wall. The smell of mildew filled the room. A small whole let a little light leak in the dark damp room. He wiped his hand across the wall and used that water to wipe the dried blood off his face.

Roy-Where am I? Hello? Hello? Can anybody hear me? HELP! HELP!

He kept this up for hours until his throat started clamping up. When his voice dropped to a almost inaudible tone a shadow appeared in the doorway at the top of the stairs.

Voice- I thought you would never stop. Help, help, help me, Yuck, you've grown soft.

Roy-Stop. Just leave me alone.

Voice-I would but that would defeat the purpose of my visit.

The man now loomed over Roy. His eyes searched Roy and as he circled him, he looked at his build and his body language.

Voice- I see you haven't stopped working out huh? But it seems as if you want to hit me. Do it. I dare you to.

Roy-I'm not stupid. I haven't forgotten who you are, if that's what you're getting at.

Voice-Oh I know you haven't. That pleases me to know that I have left a mark of some sort, on that big brain of yours, of me.

Then he knocked Roy to the ground. Roy wouldn't fight back. The man looked at him sharply before plowing into him at full force. He beat Roy for hours at different times during the day waiting for a reaction. But Roy still refused to fight back; he didn't even really try to defend himself.

Above Them

Green Arrow and the rest of his team were looking for the van and the people that had gotten out of it. They were standing in the very spot that the van had parked in. Nothing was there. There was not a sound to be heard. They could still see the tire tracks. But it was like something had come and stripped away any evidence of a further trip.

Green Arrow-Where are they?! It was right here, right here. Why is this happening?

Impulse-Get a hold of yourself man. You're falling to pieces.

Superman- Impulse is right. Getting that angry will only make things worse. You won't get anywhere.

Green Arrow- I know, I know, it's just not making sense. Why would they take him? Where would they take him? What are they gonna do to him? I hate this!

Aqua Man- We all do, but we need less talking, no more what ifs either. We need to keep looking. Obviously he isn't here. Standing around won't get us any closer to finding him.

Green Arrow-Let's move out.

Batman's Cave

The others had left to the central headquarters to see if they could find anything on a global scale. Chloe kept thinking hard about what to do. Then it hit her! She was sitting at one of the most hi-tech computers in the world! It could do countless things. One thing she knew for sure it could do was a fade and zoom process.

Chloe (while rapidly typing in codes)- Why didn't I think of this sooner? It's so not like me to forget such an important step.

She took a clip from Roy's battle and widened it. Then she faded away the smoke and brightened the picture. She locked on to the visible part of the shadows face and zoomed in. Then the computer did the rest of the work. It searched the large database of people until it found a match.

Alfred-Once a criminal, your face is always in the system. Good work Miss Sullivan. I'll notify Batman of your findings.

Chloe- Thanks, I'll notify Green Arrow.

Roy's Prison Cell

Roy was curled up in a corner bleeding. But he'd seemed to shut his mind off to the beating he'd just went through that day. The man was leaving.

Roy (weakly) - What do you want from me?

Voice-You know what I want. Don't worry Roy; I have something in store for you tomorrow. You're right; you haven't forgotten who I am.

Roy- I could never forget you, Lord Jeopardy.


	4. Chapter 4

Took a while but I'm back with a new chapter. My laptop had to have surgery but he's all better now, right laptop?! RIGHT! On with chapter 4!

Batman's Cave

The masks were off and everyone was tired from the nonstop search. But they hadn't given up yet. With Chloe's information, there was more hope on the horizon.

Chloe- His name is Gustafson Mendalvo.

Bart-I know he was picked on in school.

Chloe-He was expelled from high school and, a few years later, sent to jail for 4 years. Both were for the battery and then the suspicion of murder. He is the leader of a gang called The Killer Mob. All members have a tattoo of some sort that changes color when they get to a certain level of anger. He is the founder and leader of this mob. He no longer goes by his government name but prefers the name Lord Jeopardy.

She showed them the various pictures of the tattoos.

Oliver- Well the group name is pretty blunt. What's with the slashes on the letter l's?

Chloe- Each slash means you have killed 5 people. 5 slashes on each L means you've killed 50 people and earned a spot as a leader of your own pack.

Dick-Sick! Sick, Sick, Sick people.

Bruce-Yeah. Does it have a location?

Chloe-Yeah, it was right where you guys were standing in the middle of nowhere.

Oliver- Your lying! There was nothing there except air. If you could say that smell of mildew is air.

Chloe-Mildew in the air?

Oliver- Yeah! It reeked of mildew and…I know what you're getting at. I feel real stupid right now.

Chloe- Mildew rises, and that land is near an underground lake. My guess, they were right underneath you the whole time.

Bruce-Well then, it's time for an earthquake to visit them.

They got suited back up the next day and went. This time, someone was going to get hurt. As they left Chloe had a strange feeling that because getting to them would be easier, something bad was bound to happen. It always does.

Roy's Prison Cell

Lord Jeopardy- Congratulations Roy! Your gonna be relocated.

Roy- Why?

Lord Jeopardy- Because, your little team seems to have found our hiding spot. So I'm gonna take you to a familiar place.

Roy- Wait! Don't tell me it's…

Lord Jeopardy- You are just too smart for your own good. Yeah, I'm taking you to the fighting grounds. Maybe that'll spark something in you.

Roy was not looking forward to going back to a place he's tried so hard to forget. He just hoped that the team would get there before he was finished packing everything up. Lord Jeopardy, being the man he is, was always 2 steps ahead. He knew that if that scrawny team showed up Roy may give him trouble. So he prepared a drug that fogs up all motor functions, immediately.

Sure enough, Batman and the team showed up just as the small group of Killer Mobs along with Roy came out of the ground. They met each other's eyes. Batman took in the scene and saw that Roy's beating outside hadn't been the only one. Lord Jeopardy was the one to break the silence.

Lord Jeopardy- Take one step towards us and your little friend get's smoked.

Green Arrow- Where are you taking him?

Lord Jeopardy- Wouldn't you like to know. Do you think I'm stupid or something? What good murderer in their right mind tells their plan?

Roy- Murder!


	5. Chapter 5

He started trying to break free from a Killer mobster's grip. They anticipated this. So another came and swiftly gave him the serum. Roy felt everything start to slow down.

Green Arrow and the others drew their weapons and so did the Killer Mob. Lord Jeopardy grabbed a gun from underneath his jacket and held it to Roy's head.

Lord Jeopardy- I said if you took a step, your little friend here was going to have a new whole to breathe through. Do you want that to happen?

So everyone lowered their weapons and the Killer Mob goons stood in front of Roy and LJ. They were loaded into the jet and the mobsters that were left started fight with the team. The team looked up in time to see Roy's face pressed against the glass of the jet's window. Then a black head covering was put over his face.

Green Arrow- Let's get rid of these freaks and get to Roy.

The others agreed and fought harder than ever. They gave them mobsters a run for their money. Superman, Batman, and Green Arrow actually were working very well together for once. About 30 minutes later they were piling the last of the goons in a heap and headed back to the cave for further information. Green Arrow sent Superman and Impulse in the jets direction before they left.

Chloe- I think they are heading to a familiar murder ground.

Oliver- How do you know?

Chloe- Every dead person found on that ground was a hostage of Lord Jeopardy's. So I suggest we get there fast before Roy's the next to go.

They alerted Superman and Impulse to the specified area and they said they would be standing by waiting for them. They happened to get there before the jet did. They could see about a good 3 to 4 hundred Killer Mob gang members waiting for something.

Superman- You guys need to get here quick. Looks like something big is about to go down when that jet lands.

Green Arrow- We are almost there. Wow Bats, this jet is fast.

Batman- Told you my jet was faster than yours. All my stuff is better than yours is the point.

Green Arrow- Blah Blah Blah, just drive.

The Mob jet landed and Roy was pushed out of the plane. The covering was ripped of his face and to his horror, everyone was there. All his former members were there ready to watch the fight. That's when it dawned on him. Everything that was happening was because of him. He put himself in this mess. Now he had to get himself out.

The Batman jet landed not too long after them. But they were greeted at the gates and were ushered to seats in the arena next to Superman and Impulse. They realized that something bigger than a normal kidnapping was forming. Now everything was about to be explained when Lord Jeopardy stepped up to the podium and opened his devilish mouth.

Lord Jeopardy- Welcome my fellow Mobers and Mobetts! This, friends, is the opportunity that we have been waiting for. After years of tracking, searching, and observing, we have brought back the prodigal son of all Killer Mob members. I give you Roy Harper aka Eradicator.

Everyone applauded and practically welcomed him with open arms. Roy hated it. He should have known that this was coming sooner or later. The Justice League couldn't believe what they were hearing. Their very own Red Arrow used to be a murderer. Robin and Impulse looked at him differently.

Lord Jeopardy- He was the one that would bring the Killer Mob into full power. Many of you remember having little faith in him when he first came at 10 years old. But he proved his keep within the first few weeks. Already he had proven that he was a special one. But it seems that he has lost his way. He's wondered away from the path that he was meant to walk on. But he did it the wrong way. We all remember the rule don't we?

Crowd-YEAH!

Lord Jeopardy- You can't just walk away from us Roy. You must get through your elimination of contract act and then you can leave. That is if you live through it. You are familiar with what it is aren't you?

Roy-Yeah, I am unfortunately.

Lord Jeopardy- Tell them please.

Roy- In order to get out of the Killer Mob you must fight as many people as you killed. You must first endure a 10 minute beating from them and then you must fight them 1 against however many there are in groups of 5.

Lord Jeopardy- How can you tell how many men you need to fight Roy?

Roy- You must be angered to the point your mark shows. Then you count the slashes. To get that angry you must face your biggest opponent and kill him. The adrenaline will pull the blood to your mark which will then show that amount of slashes you have.

Lord Jeopardy- Now that you have given your friends an overview of what's going to happen, go get ready for the fight of your life. Oh yeah and the rule is anything goes. There will be blood and someone will die. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Roy disappeared in the depths of the arena. Out of nowhere he ran into someone. He felt like he'd hit a wall. The guy helped him up and then brought them both into the light.

Roy- Tommy?

Tommy- Roy?

They hugged and for while just looked at each other in disbelief. Roy quickly explained why he was there. That's when Tommy had something bad to tell him.

Tommy- It's a set up. Even when you go up against your opponents you won't win. He's changed the rules. When you get out there to fight he's gonna shoot you. You can't go through with this man.

Roy- What choice do I have?

Tommy- I'm not sure yet but you know me. You're my little brother and you're not going out of this world this way. Come with me and I'll help you get prepared for the real fight.

So Roy followed his brother to the armor chambers and got ready for his live or die fight. The JL on the other hand wanted to get him out of there. But to their dismay, all weapons were pointed at them. That's when they realized that this fight was going to be the death of Roy.

Roy emerged with no shirt and some jeans on. He didn't look like he was going to fight. And that was exactly what he wanted. The crowd started getting agitated. They all knew the gig was up. Out of now where, everyone started jumping from the stands to come and kill Roy. The JL jumped up and got to Roy first. Then they stood on conflicting sides of the arena. Clearly the JL was outnumbered. But they were used to always being out numbered.

Lord Jeopardy- I don't know who told you but you are still going to die. You and your little friends will die because of someone's ignorance.

Tommy- I told him LJ. He's my brother, and no one is going to take him away from me. Especially not some coward like you.

Lord Jeopardy lost his cool and called the fight on. For being outnumbered, the Justice League was pretty good. But it looked like the result was still going to be bad. That's when Superman called for backup. All the Justice League sectors responded at in about 10 minutes they went from 13 to about 300. Now the playing field was matched.

They fought and for normal people, the Killer Mob gave the super powered heroes a really hard fight. A few even got hurt. It seemed they would be fighting forever till they heard a gunshot ring loud above the noise. Everyone stopped. They all looked around to see if anyone was hurt or holding the gun. Lord Jeopardy was holding the gun in his hand.

Lord Jeopardy- If I can't kill you literally, I can kill you mentally, even emotionally.

Then he aimed the gun at someone in the crowd and fired without hesitation. Roy looked furiously around to see who got hit. He saw a body struggling to hang on. He ran over and began to cry.

Roy-TOMMY!


End file.
